indarcfandomcom-20200214-history
Writer (TLOP)
before the story At some point he became a writer and went to Pondicherry and met a man named Mamaji who told him about Piscine Molitor Patel and his amazing story that he could write Story he met Pi and learned about how Pi's father named him Piscine Molitor after a swimming pool in France. By the time he reached secondary school, he changed his name to "Pi" (the Greek letter, π) because he was tired of being called "Pissing Patel" (due to the pronunciation of his name). Pi is raised Hindu and vegetarian, but at 12 years old, he is introduced to Christianity and then Islam, and decides to follow all three religions as he "just wants to love God". His mother supports his desire to grow, but his father, a rationalist, tries to convert him to his way by understanding rather than blindly. Pi's family owns a zoo, and Pi took great interest in the animals, especially a Bengal tiger named Richard Parker And the incident with Richard Parker, causing him to be gloomy and depressed, until he meets a dancer named Anandi, whom the two develop a relationship with. However, their relationship is short-lived when his father announces that they are moving to Canada, where he intends to settle and sell the zoo animals. Pi's family books passage on a Japanese freighter named Tsimtsum. On board the ship, Pi's father gets into a fight with the ship's cook for not After many days at sea, Pi retrieves biscuits, water rations and a hand axe from the lifeboat and builds a small raft to stay at a safe distance from Richard Parker. He begins fishing and is able to feed Richard Parker. He also collects rain water for them to drink. When the tiger jumps into the sea to hunt for fish to eat, Pi considers letting it drown but ultimately helps it climb back into the boat. One night, a humpback whale breaches and lands on the rope connecting the raft to the lifeboat, completely destroying the raft. Pi loses most of his supplies, forcing him to eat fish for the first time in his life. Pi trains Richard Parker to accept him in the boat and realizes that caring for Richard Parker is keeping him alive. Weeks later they reach a Carnivorous floating island of edible plants, supporting a mangrove jungle, fresh water pools, and a large population of meerkats. Pi and Richard Parker eat and drink freely and regain strength. At night, the island transforms into a hostile environment: Richard Parker retreats to the lifeboat and the meerkats sleep in the trees while the fresh water pools turn acidic and digest the dead fish in the pools. Pi discovers that the island itself is carnivorous after finding a human tooth embedded in a flower. The next day, Pi and Richard Parker leave the island. And how Japanese agents interview him, but do not believe his story and ask what "really" happened. Pi tells a different story, in which he reverses the roles of the animals: his mother being the orangutan, the Buddhist sailor being the zebra, and the cook being the Spotted Hyena, where Pi kills the cook and feeds on his flesh until he reached Mexico. The insurance agents are not satisfied with this story either, but they leave without questioning Pi any further. Next, he realizes the switched roles. Pi asks which story the writer prefers, and he chooses the first story believing it to be better. Pi thanks him for it. He glanced at a copy of the insurance report, he sees that the agents had also chosen to record the first story Personality He was a believer in many stories and was amazed by Pi's story and believed many things and asked many questions about his stories and was very polite Category:The Life of Pi (film) Category:The Life of Pi (book)